A Walk to Remember
by LipstickLullabies
Summary: “No, you know the real reason why you’re scared?” Ashley spun the blond girl around and pulled her close, watching as her electric blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as she whispered softly, “It’s cause you want to be with me too.”
1. Kicking It Off, The Ashley Davies Way

**Hey there(: I'm a newbie, and hopefully, this doesn't come out that bad... haha. I think there's already a story kind of like this on this site, but (I hope) that's ok cause I've been planning this for a while(: This is my take on the book/movie _A Walk to Remember_, Spashley style. And for those of you who haven't seen the movie, don't worry. It's pretty easy to follow, and Spencer will show up soon enough. The first chapter is kinda short and weird, but it's really important and you'll see why. Enjoy and tell me how I did, ok? Thanks for checking this out (:**

**

* * *

**

_Dedicated to _**Natalie (Little Miss FiiercelyBangiin****) **_for getting my lazy ass to finally post this. And for being so damn cute. (:_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Tom Lynch & Nick Sparks are amazing though.

**Pairing: **Spencer and Ashley, of course(:

**Characters: **Landon Carter-Ashley. Jamie Sullivan-Spencer. Eric-Kyla. Dean-Glen. Belinda-Carmen. Margaret-Madison. Clay Gebhardt-Aiden. (Haha, he has like the smallest part.) And the rest is pretty easy to figure out, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask(:

Now, enough talking, let's get on with it!

**A Walk to Remember**

**_-Chapter 1-_**

It was the middle of a foggy and humid night. A sleek, ebony Porsche made its way down the twisted, abandoned dirt road. The curly-haired brunette inside the glossy vehicle was blaring rock music out the window, the sharp attractive features of her face seemed to be perfectly carved and shone flawlessly in the low luminosity of the moonlight. Her expression was apathetic, and her hard amber eyes gleamed with the brilliance of life and the passionless thrill that came with it.

This was Ashley Davies. The impossibly cruel, yet notoriously beautiful Ashley Davies. She was a heartbreaker who knew nothing more than endless parties and one-night stands. Both girls and guys alike threw themselves at her feet, only to end up the same; rejected and brokenhearted. That never stopped them though. They continuously looked for ways to join her flagrantly popular circle of friends, and went through brainless measures to prove themselves worthy, only to fail miserably in the process.

Tonight was no different.

Ashley turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot of the old deserted factory, ignoring the 'No Trespassing sign', where she honked at a couple who was heavily making out, pressed against a grimy dark blue truck.

"Hey, Glen," Ashley greeted breezily, her musical voice echoing through the night air.

The blond-haired boy groaned, but pulled apart from the Latina that was attached to his hips, slinging a lazy arm around her shoulders.

"Sup, Davies?" He nodded his head in greeting.

"You got any alcohol?"

"Nope. We finished it all back at school." Madison smirked. "Besides, I think you've had enough."

Ashley shrugged. Like she didn't already know that.

"Well I've got one." The girl standing next to Madison reached down and tossed the brunette a can of lukewarm beer. "It's not cold but it's yours if you want it," she piped up hopefully.

"Thanks, Carmen," she responded and downed it anyway, sighing inwardly.

She knew with no doubt that Carmen was not yet even close to being over her, but Carmen just never caught a hint. Ashley Davies did not do dating. She was like a little kid in that way, discovering a new toy but getting tired of it right away. No one could please her for more than a night. And it was certainly unheard of that anyone could ever earn her unconditional love.

Ashley's best friend, Kyla, swiftly hopped onto the hood of Glen's pick-up truck. "So, is he here yet?"

Carmen shrugged. "No, and I doubt he'll come."

"Oh he'll be here," Jake declared, grinning evilly. "They always show up."

Madison, who had tried to be silent, finally rolled her eyes and let out a protest. "You guys are animals, picking on him just because he's new."

"You shut up," Glen growled drunkenly, jabbing a finger in the Latina's face. "You've been talking shit all night."

Ashley quickly stepped between the two before things got out of hand. "Hey, take it easy. You know how it is. No one's forcing him to show up."

Madison shot Glen the evil eye, sticking her tongue out at him indignantly. Right as Glen was about to speak again, a russet van pulled in next to him.

"He's here!"

"Look at his ride. I bet that's his mom's," Ethan snickered as Aiden hopped out, as casual as he could make himself look. Ashley could tell he was shaking beneath his navy blue track jacket, and she hid a smirk.

Newbies.

"So tell me. Why are you so late, pretty boy? I thought," Glen stopped abruptly pretended to look down at his imaginary watch. "I thought I told you to be here at ten."

The raven-haired boy crossed his arms and didn't say a word.

"Ooh, I see. Pretty boy has attitude. Well ok, then. Ash, you know what to do."

Ashley nodded and smiled crookedly. "Ready to fly?"

Without a word, she stripped out of her tank top and shorts, leaving her in a skimpy black bikini. Ashley could feel everyone's eyes scrutinizing her toned stomach and long legs, and heard Aiden's heavy breathing behind her. She ignored it and made a small wave with her hand.

"Stop oogling and follow me, lover boy," the gorgeous brunette instructed strictly, disappearing behind tall reeds. Aiden quickly slipped out of his own clothes and did what he was told, eyes widening when he saw Ashley climb up the rungs of an ancient water tower. He inhaled the stale stench of air, and shook his fears off, bravely following her up the rusty ladder. Once they made it to the top, Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All you have to do is jump off this platform and into the pond, and you'll be one of us."

Aiden looked around, and suddenly wished he hadn't.

The tiny swamp along the inside of the fence looked miles away. Aiden shuddered as a cold breeze hit him, and he imagined what kinds of gross creatures would live under the murky depths. All of a sudden, the platform he was standing on seemed as flimsy as a piece of paper and terribly unstable. He cringed as nausea overtook him. The soft hand on his shoulder seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him from fainting.

"Hey," her voice floated out and greeted his ear gently. "It's not as hard as it looks. Believe me, I had to do it before."

The raven-haired boy still looked skeptical. "Really? Doesn't it hurt?"

Ashley shook her head and let out a nonchalant smile. "Don't worry about it. Here I'll even jump with you, if you want." She grabbed his hand. "On a count of three. 1… 2… 3!"

Aiden squeezed his eyes shut and leaped forward, grasping desperately for the hand that had already left him. The air nipped at his bare skin, and he trembled uncontrollably. Aiden was completely airborne, and felt the urge to scream as loud as he could, but his lungs had failed him and he had no control of his body whatsoever. The last thing he remembered before he plunged into the cold muddy waters was the sound of harsh taunting and unrecognized voices.

Ashley and her friends on the other hand, burst out into huge rounds of laughter and cheers. Another successful mission had come and gone.

"Nice one, Davies!" Glen hollered while Ashley did a little dance on top of the water tower. "Let's see if he'll come back now."

While everybody was too busy cheering and congratulating, Kyla stared at the swamp nervously. "Uh… I think we'll be lucky if he's even alive." Everyone went dead silent, their eyes traveling guiltily to the still pond.

Kyla was right. The raven-haired boy _had_ been underwater for more than just a while.

"Ashley! Quick! Do something!" panicked Madison hysterically.

Ashley didn't need to be told twice and sprang into action. The brunette tore down the rungs of the ladder and dove into the cloudy liquid. With her hands, she blindly felt around until she got a grip of his slippery arm. She broke through the surface and gasped, panting heavily for much needed breath. The icy water mixed with the alcohol that had already intoxicated her system made it extremely hard to focus. "Guys! Help me drag him out!" she pleaded.

Ethan and Jake were quick to the rescue as they each took a hold of Aiden's limp arms and pulled him up onto the dock.

"Do you think he's alive?"

"Oh man, we better hope so," Glen worried. "I'm too young to be expelled, and you're too pretty to be in jail."

They gulped. It was all true. But right as he finished his sentence, a bright beam of light landed by their sodden shoes, followed by a gruff shout. "Hey! Who's there?" When all he got was nervous whispers for a response, the security guard pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We've got trespassers here at the factory. I need a squat car fast."

"Come on, Davies, we gotta run!" Glen urgently pulled at Ashley's arm but she refused to budge, bending down and checking for Aiden's pulse.

"Just go without me, I'll catch up," was all she said.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Madison cried loudly as the blond boy shoved her headfirst into the truck.

"Shut up and move your fat ass!"

While all her friends were escaping as fast as they could, the shivering brunette pumped Aiden's chest desperately, praying for him to wake up.

As the screeching sirens got closer and closer, she finally panicked and left, finding her clothes and leaping into her Porsche. When her car roared to life, she quickly backed out of the lot; turning sharply and making a squat car swerve off the dirt road. However, the policeman quickly gained control and sped after Ashley, until they were neck and neck.

"Shit!" Ashley swore quietly as the cop shot her a scowl.

All of a sudden, he veered to the right, successfully herding the onyx Porsche straight into giant bushes and barrels of dirty water.

Ashley felt a sudden harsh jab in her left leg and throbbing pain on her forehead as she crashed. Coughing, she sunk back against the leather seats and she vaguely heard the policeman telling her to keep her hands on the wheel. She didn't even try to oppose.

Ashley Davies was stubborn and cocky, but she definitely knew when she was defeated.

What she didn't know was how she was going to talk her way out of this one.

_---_

_The next chapter will be up soon, I pinky swear. But leave me a review, and I'll love you forever! __(:_


	2. The Space Between

_A/N: Sorry this is late! Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy(:_

**_-Chapter 2-_**

The next morning, Ashley limped her way to the kitchen, where her father was making pancakes. Grumbling to herself, she slowly eased herself into a chair and ignored the dull throbbing pain in her left leg. Her face was twisted in a painful grimace, and an ivory bandage rested on her brow.

Raife knew his daughter was there, but he continued to wash the dirty dishes in the sink without a word. He was more of the strong and silent type.

Pushing her food around the plate, Ashley finally broke the silence. "Uh, you know, Dad, my leg really hurts," she insinuated, "I don't think I can go anywhere today." As she waited for his response, she prayed that he would agree and just leave her alone.

Unluckily for her, that was not how her father worked.

The retired rockstar put down the dish he was washing and sighed tiredly. "Maybe I should call your mother."

Ashley's delicately sculpted face hardened in an instant. "No," she refused flatly. "I'm not talking to her. There's no way, ok?"

Raife pulled up a wooden stool next to his daughter. "Honey, I love you, and I know you have every right to be angry, but this has got to stop between you and her. You can't do this anymore. You _need_ a mother," he said firmly, though not unkindly.

Ashley glared at the fork that was placed gracefully between her long fingers. She knew there was no use in trying to change his mind. With an aggravated sigh, she roughly shoveled her pancakes into her mouth and tried to disappear in their buttery goodness for as long as she could.

Unfortunately, it didn't last for very long.

---

Ashley toyed with the bottom of her stupid sundress that made her look like frickin' Tweety Bird, and squirmed around on the hard wooden bench.

She hated churches.

They were just so… plain. _Way_ too clean and _way_ too still. It was like the whole ancient building was dead itself.

She finally sighed and gave up on trying not to block everything out, tuning back into what Reverend Carlin was saying.

"Let us be thankful today, that a young life has been saved by our lord," he solemnly declared. "And let us pray for the lives of the others involved, who were clearly not on the path of righteousness." His hard gray eyes flickered on Ashley for a second longer than needed but went back to the choir.

Right on cue, they began to harmonize and sing about lighthouses or something.

As if Ashley cared.

The blonde girl in the front row, however, kept her eyes fixed on the fidgety brunette the whole time. Even Carmen noticed, and shot the girl a jealous glare.

It was Spencer Carlin. Little miss goody-two-shoes who liked to help tutor children and actually believed in a higher power. She didn't know how to dress or what to say, and she didn't have one cool bone in her body as far as Ashley and her friends were concerned. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive or anything, but it wouldn't kill her to wear a dash of makeup once in a while. She was more of a believer of "inner beauty" than outer. Nevertheless, Spencer Carlin was the hands down the biggest reject at school, and just because she was different from everyone else.

Ashley scowled uncomfortably but found it incredibly hard to fight the gaze of the cerulean colored eyes she knew all too well.

Meanwhile, Spencer smiled a little at Ashley's discomfort as she continued to sing, noting how innocent she looked in her canary yellow sundress although the white bandage stuck out on her tanned forehead like a sore thumb.

Everyone knew that Ashley had a reputation of being cruel and heartless, but Spencer sure wasn't fooled. There was something subtle in Ashley that made Spencer think she was different from the rest of her friends. She didn't know what she saw hidden in Ashley's flawless appearance, but whatever it was, she was almost certain that it could be something good.

---

Heading into school territory, Ashley inhaled deeply and almost smiled despite the horrible beginning to her day. Who could blame her? This was her turf.

The school was a kingdom, and she was the queen.

The young brunette walked past the hot cheerleaders that greeted her eagerly, shooting them a smile and making them giggle madly. Ashley smirked to herself and shook her head, finding her group of friends and shuffling her way through the greeting crowd.

Much to Carmen's delight, Ashley carefully placed her bag down and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Ash," Kyla smiled and hugged her. "How's the leg?"

"It's ok, I guess."

Madison looked up from her own reflection on her makeup mirror for two seconds. "I still can't believe you were in jail," she mumbled disbelievingly.

"Yeah, how the hell did you convince them to let you go?" Kyla demanded.

Ashley just shrugged as she saw Jake and Ethan listening in curiously. "I just said it was a nice night for a drive, and I ended up hanging out at the cement factory, found Dennison, you know? Tried to give him some help but he got spooked, so I figured I would leave before they had anything to do with it."

Glen almost choked on his soda. "Gotta hand it to you, Davies." He walked over and bumped fists with her. "You're officially the Jedi Master of bullshit."

Ashley laughed, and everyone was too busy commending her to notice the car pulling into the school parking lot. Madison, however, saw it through the reflection of her makeup mirror and turned to face the lot.

"Damn," Madison remarked sarcastically, eyes traveling up and down the dorky blonde. "That Spencer Carlin sure has style." All heads snapped back just in time to see Spencer getting boxes full of telescopes, maps of stars, and other useless junk out of her car. When she turned around, Ashley could see that she was wearing a faded floral dress and that old green sweater she always wore.

"I swear she had that dress in fourth grade," Kyla snickered, and Ashley couldn't help but agree. The blonde awkwardly shuffled through the crowd, a map of the constellations blocking her view of the campus.

Carmen grinned smugly right as Spencer was right in front of her. "Nice sweater," she mocked.

Spencer stopped completely and gave Carmen the most genuinely innocent smile Ashley had ever seen. "Thank you," she said, and continued her way to inside the school.

Glen got up and wrapped Madison's scarf around his head until he looked like a nun. Opening his eyes really wide like Spencer's had been, he squeaked, "Thank you," and twitched uncontrollably.

The group again collapsed into huge fits of laughter while Sean approached the table.

"Yo, Davies, you're needed in the office."

At the mention of the office, Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed, getting up from her seat. What could her mother possibly want from her now?

"Catch you later, ok?" After a grunt from Glen and a wave from Kyla, Ashley hobbled her way over to the principal's office.

Her mother's back was to her as she went inside, and Ashley carefully sat herself down onto one of the wooden chairs. The endless diplomas and certificates placed neatly on the wall glared down and taunted Ashley, reminding her how great her mother was, and how great she sucked. The young brunette let out a deep, impatient breath, urging her mother to just yell at her and get it over with.

Christine Davies finally turned around in her important leather seat, and stared at her daughter. Sure, she was becoming a lovely young woman and Christine was thankful that she wasn't hurt that bad, but however, she was unbelievably disappointed in her daughter's poor choices and lack of effort.

Very slowly, Christine took out a few bottles, and placed them in front of Ashley, one by one, until they were all spread out on her desk.

Ashley shifted uncomfortably but didn't break her gaze.

"A student claims you were drinking on school property on Saturday. Lucky for you, Aiden Dennison isn't talking, and the factory isn't pressing any trespassing charges." Her stern brown eyes stared right back at her daughter. "At least not today. I told them I would arrange a proper punishment."

Ashley just rolled her eyes. "What are gonna do? Expel me?" she muttered defiantly.

Christine shook her head. "Even better." Leaning forward in her chair, looked at the list she had written down. "Besides attending all of your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school—"

"For pay."

"For the inner satisfaction it brings," she corrected firmly and silently challenged the teenager that glared at her. Christine continued quickly without giving her a chance to protest. "On Saturday mornings, you will tutor disadvantaged children at our sister school, and finally, you will participate in the drama club's final event."

"The spring play?" she demanded incredulously.

Her mother gave a slight nod. "It's time for you to start experiencing other things, and spend more time with different kinds of people."

Ashley knew by 'other things' and 'different people,' she meant boring, useless things with a bunch of nerds and geeks.

How lovely.

Christine's dark hazel eyes bore into her daughter's once more. "Don't blow it, Ashley."

---

"This is a very simple device made out of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and wire." The blonde's aqua blue eyes shone with excitement. "Does anyone know what it is?"

Even though the rock music that was blasting from her headphones, Ashley could still hear the melodious sound of Spencer's voice.

"It's a star-frame," she answered, and smirked slightly as she saw Spencer's surprised expression out of the corner of her eye.

"This is a star-frame," she echoed, turning back quickly and ignoring the brunette, who had gone back to mopping the dirty floor as best as she could with her free hand. "It will help you locate the stars with your naked eye. Mercury and Jupiter can be seen over the Southwestern horizon just after the sunset," she informed, and went on to show how to use it.

Glen, who had just entered the gymnasium, overheard her little speech and snuck up behind her. "I bet you can see angels up there flying around," he taunted sarcastically, and high-fived a laughing Ethan.

The blonde smiled apologetically to her small audience and turned to Glen. "Well actually, there are some things that could be called miraculous," Spencer replied, totally unaffected and used to his antics. "Einstein said that the more he studied the universe, the more he believed in a higher power."

Glen feigned surprise. "Oh really? Well, if there's a higher power, then why is it that He can't get you a new sweater?" he smugly challenged, crossing his arms.

"Well He would, but it seems as if He's too busy looking for your brain."

Ashley snickered and shook her head.

"Dude!" Jake teased, punching Glen's shoulder. "You just got owned by Spencer Carlin!"

The blond-haired boy scowled and angrily shrugged his hand off. He refused to be beaten, and he swore he'd get her back for that.

Ashley yawned nonchalantly and took a break from her chores. "Chill, Glen. It's a joke."

"Whatever," he muttered grudgingly, "let's bounce."

The brunette quickly went back to mopping. "I would, but you know I can't."

Glen rolled his eyes. "What, are you afraid that Mommy's gonna catch you?" he taunted playfully, but Ashley couldn't help but feel felt slightly uncomfortable at his words.

"Fine," she caved reluctantly. "I'll meet you in a few. I have to put some stuff back first."

Glen and Jake nodded, dragging Ethan out of the gym with them.

Ashley sighed quietly, glancing down at the bucket of dirty, soapy water. She suddenly felt a strange sensation prickle her neck, like someone was staring at her. Turning around, her brown eyes met Spencer's blue ones, and for a second, she actually thought she saw a spark of sympathy in them.

For a second, it seemed like Spencer Carlin actually had cared.


	3. Skeptics and True Believers

_A/N: So I haven't updated in a bit, and I have no idea how the story goes because I wrote this a while ago. So, sorry if it sucks but thanks for the reviews(:_

**_-Chapter 3-_**

"Okay, Felipe. Let's take a look at this diagram. Which one triangle looks similar to the other one?"

The foreign boy stared at his scuffled white Nikes and refused to talk.

"So, what do you think?" Ashley pressed on, and she gestured to the figures on the page. This was hopeless. Felipe never even _tried _to pay attention to what she was saying. She might as well have been talking to Glen.

"You wanna know what I think?" Felipe challenged, and somehow Ashley knew it wouldn't be the answer. "I think this is bullshit!" he yelled angrily, pushing away from the table and storming out of the classroom.

The brunette sighed and tried to ignore the criticizing stares from the other tutors, quietly closing the textbook. "Well that makes the two of us," she muttered under her breath.

Luckily for Ashley, the dismissal bell finally rang, and she sagged with relief. She just didn't know how she could handle two hours of tutoring these impossibly stubborn kids every Saturday morning.

Now she knew what her mother felt like.

Making her way to the dingy orange school bus, Ashley wasted no time in plugging in her iPod and getting lost in the world of blissful unawareness. She absently traced the tiny droplets of water that had caught on the ancient glass windows, and marveled at how much they looked like delicate little spiderwebs. Completely enveloped in her own little musings, Ashley never noticed Spencer was sitting next to her until she had lightly tapped her arm.

"Hey, do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" When Ashley made no attempt at a response, the blonde went on anyway. "We're trying to make enough money to get the Jeffersons a new burglar alarm, considering some guy broke into their house and stole the refrigerator."

The brunette glanced at Spencer then turned back to the fuzzy trees outside. "No."

Spencer examined the other girl carefully, not entirely puzzled by her indifference. "So, I saw you in there with Felipe, and I know it can be very difficult, but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else."

The cars outside sped past the bus, leaving little blurred lights between them. Ashley tried focusing on anything but Spencer, but she kept on persisting.

"Are you going to visit Aiden Dennison?" When the blonde saw Ashley's delicate jaw tighten, she said quietly, "That would be a no. You do know he got moved from the hospital to the new rehab place on Oak Street?"

That was the last straw for Ashley. Ripping off her headphones, she glared at Spencer. "Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is, your social skills need some work. No one forced him to jump, okay?" she repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet, she seemed to fool everyone but herself. And Spencer, for that matter.

"It's called peer pressure," she explained simply.

"And how do you know about that?" Ashley scorned, "Is it in that precious book of yours?"

With that, Spencer Carlin looked down to the Bible in her lap. For the longest time, she just sat there, and Ashley almost felt like she had gone too far. Then, in the quietest voice possible, she finally spoke. "Please don't pretend like you know me, okay?"

Ashley sighed, half with relief, and half with weariness. "But I do, Spencer, I do. We've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. You're Spencer Carlin. You sit at lunch table 7. Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self-exile territory," she continued without missing a beat, "You own exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh and yeah, for fun, you like to tutor on weekends and hang out with the cool kids from 'Stars and Planets.'" Staring into Spencer's huge sapphire eyes, she smirked faintly. "Now how does that sound?"

Spencer just nodded, eyebrows raised. "Thoroughly predictable." She shrugged apathetically. "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

The young brunette frowned. "You don't care what people think about you?"

"No," she admitted simply, and with one last look at the other girl, went back to her own seat on the bus.

Sighing quietly, Ashley flipped her headphones back on, drowning back into her music. Her chocolate brown eyes however, remained fixed on the back of Spencer's honey blond hair for the rest of the trip home.

---

"This year's spring musical is a story of hidden burning passions and blazing Tommy Guns." Mrs. Garber's eyes shone brightly as she continued. "Written by our very own Clay Gordon, with words and music by Spencer Carlin."

Clay beamed, not noticing the person who muttered, "Of course," under their breath.

But before Mrs. Garber could go on, loud footsteps and the sound of crutches on the hard wood floors filled the room. All heads turned to see a very reluctant and scowling Ashley.

"Ah, Ms. Davies, better late than never. Please join us?"

The young brunette nodded and ignored the eye-rolls that were directed at her. Spencer looked on, however, with no definable expression at all.

"Well then, let's see," Mrs. Garber continued, looking to her sheet. "Spencer will be our Alicia, a mysterious club singer. Patrick will be playing Dylan," the drama teacher broke off, old eyes scanning the crowd and landing on the slouching young brunette. "And Ms. Davies will read Olivia Thornton," she decided.

Ashley looked surprised let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Is this some kind of drama joke? Picking on the new kids?"

Mrs. Garber looked at her through the top of her ancient glasses. "We don't like to joke in here, Ms. Davies."

"I don't think you understand. I can't act for my life."

"I believe you can."

After a long, awkward stare down, Ashley muttered, "Well it's your play," and sighed in defeat.

She could feel Clay scowling at her, watching as his whole play would fall apart, but she ignored him.

As if she had a choice.

"Alright then, people, let's run through Act 1 Scene 5," Mrs. Garber announced authoritatively, clapping her hands. On cue, the students of the drama club stood up and started rearranging the chairs to form a huge circle. The room suddenly transformed in a matter of seconds, and Ashley felt like she was watching ants working on their anthill. Halfheartedly, she dragged her own chair as far away from the circle as possible. When she joined them, Mrs. Garber finally nodded at the boy sitting across from her.

Patrick, a light-haired senior with cute boyish features, flipped through the script and cleared his throat. "When did you know, Olivia?" he read dramatically.

Ashley looked at Patrick's eager expression and sighed. "Know what," she said mustering up no emotion whatsoever.

"That we were in love."

Ashley groaned to herself. "Love? Uh… baby believe me, you don't want to fall in love with a girl like me."

"It's too late, Olivia, I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah, I don't—I don't know what I'm drinking, but if this is love… pour me another glass?" The cheesy words came out of Ashley's mouth more as a question than a statement.

Mrs. Garber scrutinized the teenager intently. "Ms. Davies, are you trying to be bad at this?"

"No." The young brunette let out a tired smirk. "It really just comes naturally."

Above all the laughter and another glare from Clay, Mrs. Garber squinted at Ashley and sighed. "Alright then, Ms. Davies," she said briskly, and looked out to everyone in the circle. "Make sure to practice your lines everyday, and I'll see you all next week."

Before those words even made it past Mrs. Garber's lips, Ashley jumped out of her chair and made it out the door pretty fast for someone on crutches. Grabbing a seat on the outdoor bench, she laid her crutches down and breathed the fresh air in deeply. Her mother had said this punishment would giver her the experience of a lifetime. But as fair as Ashley was concerned, all this was giving her is a major headache.

She frowned and focused her attention on the drifting cotton clouds above her, wondering how she could ever endure another two months of this. She shut her eyes tighter as she heard footsteps and distant conversations grow closer and closer. A shadow slowly fell over her face. But even without opening her eyes, she knew exactly who it was.

"Would it kill you to try?"

The skeptical look on the blonde's face grew stronger as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"Yes," Ashley deadpanned, "and I'm too young to die."

The wind tickled Ashley's cheeks and made the leaves shuffle quietly. Through heavy-lidded eyes, she watched the blonde girl nod and turn away from her, thin strands of golden hair flying up and greeting her slightly freckled face gently.

"Ok," Spencer started, letting out a small breath, "so you don't care about classes or graduating, but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again."

Ashley shrugged and blinked lazily. "That's thoroughly predictable," she said, quoting the blonde's earlier words.

"Well your act only works on an audience," Spencer murmured quietly, heading to her car.

Confused at her words, Ashley watched her leave and checked her own cell phone. It was fifteen minutes after she was supposed to be picked up. Knowing Glen, he had probably flaked on her again. She bit her lip, weighing her options. She sighed and got on her feet again, quickly limping to Spencer's car just as she was backing out.

The blonde stopped abruptly and rolled her window down, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You, uh, feeling Christian?"

Spencer hid a smile and rolled her eyes. "Get in, Davies."

Ashley didn't need to be told twice. Bor the second time today, she found herself gazing out the window and wondering what she was going to do with her life. She quickly shrugged the uneasiness off and glanced sideways at Spencer, who seemed to be too caught up in driving safely than to start a conversation.

Ashley awkwardly ran her fingers through her thick chestnut curls. "So. Thanks for giving me a ride."

The young blonde just nodded. "Forty-two," she reminded herself.

"Forty-two? What does that mean?"

"Forty-two is to befriend someone I don't like," Spencer clarified. "It's a to-do list that I have for the rest of my life."

"What, like getting a new personality?" Ashley muttered under her breath.

The blond girl pretended to ignore the comment and went on. "Like spend a year in the Peace Corps, make a medical discovery, be at two places at once, get a tattoo…" she trailed off and looked out of the window distantly.

"What's number one?"

Spencer stayed quiet for a while, and focused on the road. "Well I'd tell you," she finally said, "but then I'd have to kill you." Her bright cobalt eyes twinkled lightly, and she grinned.

Ashley snorted good-naturedly, but her smile quickly fell from her face as she caught a glimpse of Glen and her other friends at the local gas station. Slouching in her seat, she leaned forward and kept out of sight until they had passed. Spencer just shook her head, looking on with slight amusement.

Sometimes, she wished that Ashley could see that she didn't need those jerks she called her friends. Sometimes, she wished that people weren't so shallow and judging when it came to looks and little things that shouldn't even matter.

But unfortunately, as both girls would eventually find out, the world did not work that way.

---

_Leave me a comment? It'll make my day(:_


	4. Lonely For Her

**_-Chapter 4-_**

It was a quiet day in the busy suburbs of Los Angeles. The whole city seemed to be asleep on this particular afternoon, and even the sun shone with less intensity and brilliance than usual. Two teenaged brunettes were on the porch of a huge house, one was pacing (or lumbering, rather) around the deck, her delicate brow scrunched in deep concentration, and the other laid sprawled across a hammock, filing her nails idly. A blue book was held in each of their hands.

"I've come to see if you're ready," Kyla droned, glancing up from the script and twirling her gum around her finger.

"Take a good look, Alicia. `Cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap."

"Why don't you look inside your heart, Olivia? Your words have been heard, and not just by me."

"When you walked into—" Ashley squinted her eyes and strained to think of the line. "Shit," she cursed, and flipped through the script. "Ok. When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?"

"Nothing's a coincidence, baby, you know you're the only one," Kyla paused dramatically and made a kissy face at Ashley, "that can make me sing." She burst out laughing and pointed to the script. "Jesus, this thing is soo sleazy. Are you sure _Clay _wrote this, and not Madison?"

Ashley tried to stifle her laugh into a sigh. "Come on, Ky. Can you please focus? I have to have this memorized in three freaking weeks!"

"Ash, you know you couldn't pull this off if you had three _months_," Kyla declared. "Hell, I bet Paul Newman can't even make this shit work!"

"What is your obsession with that guy?!"

Kyla shrugged and went back to her nails. "He makes good lemonade."

Ashley sighed again, feeling quite hopeless. It seemed like even Kyla had bailed on her.

Seeing her best friend's distress, Kyla quickly got up from the hammock. "Hey, you know I'm just picking on you, right Ash?" she said in earnest. "You know I'm going to be there on opening night... on the front row." Kyla paused and grinned mischievously. "...with tomatoes," she added.

Ashley laughed, shaking her head and hugging the younger brunette. "Thanks Ky."

"No problem." She smiled and picked up the nail filer, finally satisfied with the shine of her nails. "Hey can we take a break?"

"Yeah, sure," Ashley agreed. "I'm starving."

Kyla followed Ashley as she made her way inside the house. "You got any lemonade?"

---

On Monday morning, Ashley got up half an hour earlier than she normally did. But this wasn't just any usual day; this was the day that Ashley Davies would ask Spencer Carlin for a favor. And she couldn't risk her friends seeing them talk together. She knew it was wrong to think that way, but what other choice did she have?

She tiptoed into the school building and looked from left to right, finally catching a glimpse of Spencer shoving a mini telescope in her locker. Luckily for her, the school hallways were currently deserted.

Carefully, Ashley walked to the blonde's locker. "Spencer, hey," she greeted as casually as she could make it sound.

Spencer took one glance at the taller girl and snorted. "What do you want, Davies? I've known you for years and you've never been the first one to come up and say hello."

Ashley sighed and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her gray jeans. "I need help with my lines," she said quietly.

Spencer shut her locker and spun around in false shock. "Ashley Davies is asking me for help?"

Ashley winced. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll pray for you." She grabbed her backpack and walked away, leaving a shocked expression on Ashley's face. It didn't take long, however, for her to come out of her stupor and chase after the other girl.

"No, Spencer, you really don't—"

"You've obviously never asked someone for help before, have you?" the blonde swiftly cut her off, making Ashley stare at her shoes. "A request like yours requires flattering and groveling. It can't just be about you. It should be for the common good of everybody."

"But it is for the common good of everybody. Clay Gordon deserves the best. And he certainly will not have the best if I continue like this," she persisted, and her warm caramel eyes silently begging Spencer. "Please?"

Spencer thought for a while and realized that the other girl did have a point. "Alright, Davies. I'll help you on one condition." Spencer sighed, staring intently into the brunette's gorgeous hazel eyes. "You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."

Ashley smirked her notorious crooked smirk; her eyes traveling from Spencer's light pink blouse to her strawberry-colored Keds. "That's not a problem," she assured cockily. Was she even serious?

Spencer barely blinked. "Okay. Then I'll see you this afternoon after school." And without another word, she disappeared down the corridor, just as the hallway slowly became flooded with students.

Feeling unusually happy, Ashley Davies almost skipped down the hallway in pure joy. But being Ashley Davies, she knew she couldn't. Still, she couldn't deny she was more than a little stupefied as to why Spencer had such a strange request. She shrugged to herself and pushed it to the back of her mind. It was the least of her worries.

Whatever the reason was, Ashley was glad to be certain that she wouldn't break her promise.

---

"Ashley is coming here? Ashley _Davies_?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Spencer glanced at her father cautiously and went back to chopping carrots. "Yes, Dad. Do you mind?"

"Of course I do! She's dangerous, she's careless, she's the worst kind of bully," he declared, and tested the soup out.

"Daddy, what about forgiveness? I thought we had discussed how I was going to decide how I wanted to spend my time and… my life."

Arthur sighed and wiped his hands on a dishcloth. "Well it's Ashley that I don't trust, not you, sweetie."

Spencer opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by the doorbell. Looking sternly at her father, she said, "I'll give you some time to talk to you, but please don't scare her off?"

"I don't think I scare people."

"Dad, you're like seven tall with the deepest voice ever." Spencer grinned and kissed his cheek. "But be nice."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his daughter playfully and ruffled her hair. "Fine, but if you don't get the door, I don't think I'm gonna have to." He smiled to himself as his daughter laughed and got up to get the door.

"Uh, hey," Ashley said almost shyly, looking down at her shoes.

"Hi."

She was wearing the same gray skinny jeans and the plain white v-neck t-shirt she wore at school. Although the young brunette was anything but plain. Her chestnut curls blew softly in the wind and Spencer smiled to herself. She never thought she'd ever see Ashley Davies on her front porch.

"So, are you gonna keep me out here all afternoon?"

Spencer breathed a sigh of amusement. "No, come on in." Ashley obeyed and the blonde gently closed the door, then pointed upstairs. "I'll be right back, my script is in my room," she said, although she had done it on purpose to let her father speak with Ashley like she had promised. "Make yourself at home."

"Yeah." Ashley looked around at the eerily clean home. "That's not likely," she muttered under her breath. Throwing her hands into her pockets again, she slowly walked around and glanced at the photos on the mantel. Spencer as a baby. Spencer as a toddler. Spencer as a kid. And Spencer now. Strange, she looked like she barely changed at all. As Ashley moved on, her eyes landed on a freaky figure of Jesus' head. His expression was that of a tortured soul, and his mouth was twisted in a silent scream.

"Wow. That is one scary looking—" Ashley jumped as Reverend Carlin silently stepped from behind her. "Jesus!"

Arthur frowned. "No. Spencer's father." The way he glared at her from the top of his glasses reminded Ashley of Mrs. Garber. "Hello Ms. Davies. I understand you've managed to win the lead at the school play. Congratulations."

Ashley nodded but she knew by Reverend's hard stare that he didn't really mean it. Glad that she hadn't chosen to say the f-bomb, She shifted awkwardly and tried to think of something to say. "So listen," she said, breaking the silence. "Thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Spencer."

"I didn't let you."

"Oh."

"It's a school night," he stated slowly, eyes still locked on her. "Let's get one thing straight, Ms. Davies. You think that on Sundays, I can't see you from where I stand." If there was one thing the Reverend was best at, it was making Ashley nervous. "But I do."

Ashley said nothing, and for the first time in her life, she was praying furiously for Spencer's return.

Arthur examined the young brunette, and it seemed that his work was done. "I'll be in my office," he insinuated, "right here." And without another word, he disappeared through the door, right when Spencer came down the stairs. Ashley heard her say something and she nodded absently, still wondering what Spencer's father had meant.

Were _all_ the Carlins this cryptically strange?

Ashley glanced back at the screaming Jesus head and shuddered.

Probably.

---

A lone car hurtled down the unusually quiet road, carrying a familiar young brunette in it. Only this time, she was heading home from another typically boring party that Glen had made her go to. Ashley sighed tiredly and rolled down her window, loud airwaves of guitar riffs and scales filled the night air. Just as she was about to pass the cemetery, Ashley caught a glimpse of honey blond hair in the woods and slowed to a stop. Squinting her eyes at the figure, she really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

But of course, it had to be.

"What the hell?" she wondered to herself and stopped her Porsche, quickly heading into the thick band of trees. She finally managed to limp-run fast enough to reach a distance of a few feet behind the other girl and yelled, "Hey!"

Spencer spun around, startled at the sight of a slightly panting Ashley. The shock quickly wore off though, as Ashley recovered her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

For a moment she just stared at the blond girl, making Spencer cock her eyebrow quizzically. "Do you normally walk by yourself in cemeteries at night?" Ashley asked curiously, though she was kind of scared for the answer.

Spencer simply shrugged. "Maybe." She turned around and set foot into the graveyard.

"Wait!" Ashley called after her. "Where are you going?" She flinched as a small beam of light suddenly hit her face.

"Come and see."

Ashley stood where she was and weighed her options. On one hand, she was kind of curious what a girl like Spencer would be doing in the cemetery, because let's face it, she could be up to anything. But she also couldn't lie. This deserted place gave her the creeps. With a deep sigh she gave up and followed the other girl deeper into the woods.

They walked only by the light of the moon and Spencer's tiny flashlight. But in about five minutes, they reached the center of the graveyard where Spencer emptied her heavy backpack of its contents. Ashley watched in perplexity as the blonde started to assemble some sort of instrument that looked like a long tube attached to a wooden base.

"What is it?"

Spencer got up from the ground and dusted her skirt off. "This is my telescope. I built it when I was twelve," she informed, looking at the strange device lovingly.

Ashley nodded, actually a little impressed.

"Take a look."

The brunette raised her eyebrows at Spencer, but then reluctantly tilted her head and placed her eye over the slot.

Instantly, millions upon millions of stars became close to her, and one stood out in particular. It was exactly in the center, and if Ashley looked closely, she could see that it wasn't an actual star, but it had faint rings around it.

"Saturn," she recognized, and moved away from the telescope. "Pretty cool."

Spencer nodded, and her electric blue eyes twinkled excitedly. "Yeah, I'm planning to build a larger one so I can see the comet Hyakutake. It comes in Spring, but no one knows when it's coming back," she explained.

"Ahh. Nature's miracles," Ashley said, but they both knew she was being less than sincere. She gazed up at the sky and listened to the even chirp of crickets. It was the first time that night that she felt totally at peace, but her eyes fell back on Spencer. "I get it, okay?" she told her.

The blonde's delicate eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Get what?"

"That you're into all this stuff." Ashley gestured to the telescope.

"This stuff… Well, I have my beliefs and my faith. But don't you?"

"No." She tore her eyes away from Spencer's and focused on the sky. "There's too much bad shit in this world." She thought about her mother who left her poor gentle father, for some rich guy. She thought about that girl she saw at the subway, the one with all the scars on her arms and tears in her eyes. She even thought about Aiden, and filled with guilt again.

Spencer shook her head. "Without suffering, there would be no compassion," she insisted.

Ashley turned back to Spencer and gazed right into her calm turquoise eyes. "Tell that to those who suffer."

Shaking her head again, Spencer stayed silent and looked to the huge dome of stars.

For the first time ever, the blonde and the brunette stood closely under the same night sky, but had absolutely nothing to say to each other.


	5. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**_-Chapter 5-  
_**

"This is what I love about early Spring," Glen groaned and made a rude grabbing gesture at two girls in booty shorts that passed by. "Where have those legs been hiding all Winter?"

Ashley snorted, but secretly agreed. "Obviously from you."

Madison rolled her jealous eyes. "I would never be caught in something so trashy," she scorned disdainfully.

While they secretly snickered to themselves, Carmen's eyes traveled down the hall. "Speaking of trashy…" she trailed off and smirked, "here comes the virgin Mary."

As if on cue, none other than Spencer Carlin herself confidently walked up in front of the group and shot Ashley a bright smile.

"Hey Davies," she greeted lightly, "will I see you after school today?"

A chill went down Ashley's back. Why did Spencer have to bring that up now? She just couldn't risk her friends finding out that she'd been hanging out with her, no matter how shallow that sounded. Feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on her, she reverted back to her default Ashley mode and smirked at Spencer. Although this time, only halfheartedly.

"Maybe in your dreams."

The blond girl's smile quickly slid off her face, and a look of evident hurt and disappointment replaced it. Ashley's friends, meanwhile, blatantly hid their harsh laughs. As a pair of azure eyes pierced through her, the brunette looked at her shoes and avoided her gaze. Slowly, Spencer nodded and walked away. Glen and Madison cackled evilly as Kyla slung an arm around her slender shoulders. Ashley accepted their high-fives and forced a smile onto her face.

Her friends were happy with her, but why was she feeling so frustrated with herself?

---

Immediately after school, Spencer headed for her piano and warmed up with some scales. Relief and peace came to her as the rush of music hit the air from below her graceful fingertips. Wrapped up in her own world of Bach and Mozart, she didn't even notice her father walk in the room and sit on the couch behind her.

The corners of Arthur's lips curled up as he watched from a distance. He hadn't heard her play since his wife had passed away. The Reverend's grin faded a little when he remembered that his daughter only played when she was upset.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and shattered both their momentary thoughts.

A look of shock and unexplainable emotions crossed Spencer's face while she opened the door. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the brunette at the front step. Without hesitation or any words, she shut the front door.

Ashley had to admit, it caught her by complete surprise. But she guessed she deserved that at the least.

Ashley sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Come on, Spencer, please open the door."

The wooden plank flung backwards and the blond-haired girl stepped outside, steering Ashley back a little. "What do you want?" Spencer demanded flatly, her indigo eyes hardening.

"You're not in a good mood," Ashley hesitantly observed.

"And you don't miss a thing, do you?"

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "Listen, Spencer. I was kind of hoping we could run lines together."

To her immense surprise, Spencer actually nodded and seemed to grow a little brighter. "Okay, but just so not anyone knows, right?"

"Well I just figured that we could surprise everyone with how good I get."

A smile formed on the blonde's face as she realized what Ashley was saying. "Like we could be secret friends," she agreed.

"Exactly!" Ashley exclaimed, and she smiled too. "It's like you're reading my mind!"

The blond girl nodded eagerly again. "Great. Now maybe you can read mine." Like a candle being extinguished, all the enthusiasm and excitement left Spencer's face instantly and was replaced with an expression of slight sorrow and anger. As Ashley stood there completely bewildered, the blond girl took the chance to search once more through her hard caramel eyes before reentering her house.

"Spencer, wait!" Ashley threw her arms in the air and called after her, desperately unsure of what to say. "I can't just be your friend."

Spencer shook her head sadly, making her silky honey locks twirl around her. "Ash, look. I thought I saw something good in you… but I guess I was wrong." And with that, she quietly shut the door, leaving a frustrated Ashley behind and going straight back to her piano. Only this time, she felt no relief when the music flowed, only a melancholy feeling when the ebony notes blurred on the page.

---

"Damn it!" Ashley cursed loudly and slammed her bedroom door, collapsing onto her bed.

That was it. Her last chance of not making a fool out of herself in the play flew right out the window. Ashley Davies had finally gone too far this time.

While she lay on her feathery bed, she thought about her day and something stirred inside her as she remembered the hurt that shone on Spencer's face.

What exactly was it?

Guilt? Sorrow? Regret?

Whatever it was, she just couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

She suddenly got up from her bed and searched her room. There was something urgent she remembered, but Ashley couldn't place what it was. Her eyes landed on last year's yearbook on her bookshelf and she thought for a minute, remembering that everyone had to fill an ambition out. Hers was probably something stupid, but she was really curious to what Spencer had said. Maybe she could make it up to her since her family was considerably rich.

Grabbing the yearbook from the shelf, Ashley flipped it open and skimmed to the page with her class in it. And there was Spencer, right in between Melissa Beale and Jordan Donovan, wearing her one green sweater and a simple white blouse. Ashley looked closer at her description that said, "Belongs to the Red Cross, Stars and Planets, and the Drama Club." Underneath, it read, "Ambition: To witness a miracle." Ashley squinted at the words and sighed, closing the yearbook. Although she truly wanted to make it up to Spencer somehow, she had absolutely no idea how to give her a miracle.

---

There she was, right back in the lifeless tutoring room, facing a familiar student. She was standing in a upright position with her foot on an empty navy chair. Her dark chocolate eyes were focused intently on her reluctant learner.

"So, do you know the answer?"

Felipe shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the faded orange basketball that was in front of him.

"Come on, Felipe. I know you know it," she urged. But in truth, she knew that the foreign boy hated this as much as she did. When he still held his silence, Ashley sighed and broke her gaze at him. She was glancing around the classroom when her eyes fell on the basketball hoop outside the window. Tapping lightly on his shoulder, Ashley led Felipe outside.

"Ok so it's me, you, and the basket," Ashley started. "We form the three corners of a triangle." She gestured towards the basket. "Now go ahead and take a step." Very hesitantly, Felipe took a small step and Ashley followed suit. "Good," she praised. "Now did we add the same angles to the triangle as before?"

The boy nodded.

"So what did we just make?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he squinted in thought. "A similar triangle?"

Ashley beamed and hugged him. "Yes!" she cried, and a surprised Felipe laughed. "Now enough homework." She snatched the basketball from him and dribbled around her long legs a little, smirking at Felipe as she did. "Think you can beat me?" she challenged, and made a shot at the hoop.

Felipe's eyes widened in surpise. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Ashley nodded, feigning seriousness when all she had was a stroke of luck. "Well I can't dance at all, but I'm more complex than you think," she remarked. Grinning, she didn't give him any chance to speak before chasing after the ball once more.

From an old scratchy window, a certain blonde watched as Ashley finally figured out the right way to teach her student and even smiled when she saw her ruffle his hair.

Maybe, she hoped, there would be a chance.

---

Over the past few weeks, Ashley worked harder than she ever did before. Between tutoring, play practices, and working after school, she barely had any time to spend with her friends. Oddly enough, she was slowly changing, whether she knew of this or not. Tutoring Felipe taught her the pride that came with hard work, and the practicing for the play had taught her to how to keep commitment. Although Ashley felt considerably better after her forced workings, there was still a cloud of guilt looming over the back of her mind which she couldn't get rid of.

And that particular cloud had a name: Aiden Dennison.

As she walked on the dusty sidewalks into the new rehab building that Spencer had mentioned, she thought of what she would possibly say to get rid of that shameful feeling. Heading towards the front desk, she politely asked the nurse which room Aiden was kept in.

After the nurse had led Ashley to his room, her throat went dry when she saw a weak boy under the sheets of the hospital cot. Unbelievable remorse washed over her as Aiden took notice of her and pointedly stared back at the black and white television screen. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her gray hoodie, she shifted closer to him and took a breath.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

The raven-haired boy snorted and kept his gaze on the old television screen. With a dash of bitterness, he shrugged. "Well you did," he said evenly, jaded green eyes meeting Ashley's. "Do you feel better now?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Honestly, I feel like shit." When Aiden kept his silence and pretended to be wrapped up in television show, Ashley gave one more shot. "I made that jump once," she admitted, and earned a sideways glance from Aiden. "And I thought that I was such a bad-ass." She shook her head again and ran a hand through her hair. "I actually remember saying that I meant to belly flop."

Aiden shifted slightly in the hospital bed. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell."

Aiden nodded, satisfied, and a sigh of relief escaped the brunette's throat as she shifted her feet back and forth. "So… I guess I'll see you at school, then?"

The raven-haired boy said nothing, but a faint smile curled at his lips. Ashley smiled back gratefully, and it was then that she knew she had finally been forgiven.

Though she felt extremely relieved, this would only be the easy part.

---

_So this chapter's just a filler--the next one is the play! But thanks so much for the reviews, hits, favorites, everything. I don't think you guys know how much it means to me._ (:


	6. Fate's Play

_Hah, I don't even remember writing this chapter but I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for all the comments and stuff(:_

**_-Chapter 6-_**

Ashley took a deep breath and examined herself in the mirror. Her wildly bouncy curls were tamed after hours of straightening, and she had on a plain white t-shirt with a silky black vest, complete with stilettos and a short black skirt. Okay, she wouldn't lie. She looked… hot. She wasn't trying to be vain; it was the plain truth.

Emerging from her dressing room, Ashley swallowed her fear and took a last-minute glance at the script before tossing it aside.

She was ready.

---

The play started out good, and it was by far better than Ashley thought that it would be. She immediately picked out her dad, Carmen and Madison, Arthur, and even Kyla, who was in the very front row just like she promised, though Ashley saw her fall asleep within the first twenty minutes. The audience laughed and they cried along with the clever twists and turns of Clay's storyline. And when it was almost the end of the night, Ashley was surprised to be feeling quite nervous for her last scene with Spencer, she was also a little bit eager, for she'd barely caught a glimpse of the blond girl that night.

It was the scene when Olivia Thornton discovers love, and by far the 'most important' one from the way that Mrs. Garber and Clay nagged her about it. Ashley had nothing to worry about since she was flying through her lines with a decent amount of emotion and fluency so far. But then, finally, Spencer slowly shed her dark blue robe she had been wearing the whole night and let it flutter to her ankles. What Ashley saw next, she was totally unprepared for, and it was everything she could do to not let her jaw drop.

Spencer was wearing a long, ivory dress that flowed elegantly and kissed the floor in such a flawless way, it looked like it had been especially made for her. Her golden, silky blond hair was out of its usual ponytail and was gracefully cascading past her sun-kissed shoulders. There was only a subtle touch of makeup on her smooth, soft cheeks, and Spencer's startling azure eyes sparkled with innocence and excitement.

There was really no other way to put it.

She looked like an angel.

Ashley was absolutely speechless for the first time in her life, and Spencer looked curiously at her. The brunette shook her head a little, struggling to remember her line. Finally, she blinked, and the words flew right out of her mouth. "When you walked out of the rain and into the club," she paused slightly as the other girl took a seat, "that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" she finished, relieved for the moment.

"Nothing's a coincidence," the other girl answered, without missing a beat and waited for her response.

Ashley reached out and touched her soft cheek lightly. "Your face looks so familiar," she breathed as her topaz eyes melted into enticing aqua orbs. "Like a girl I've seen only in my dreams."

The brunette caught her breath as Spencer reached up to her face and met her hand with her own and smiled. "Tell me more about this dream girl."

But the moment Ashley felt her warm hand on hers, all the memorized lines were wiped away, and an unexplainable, tingling feeling replaced it. "I-I don't really remember." She tried to play it cool, but all she could think about was the angelic figure in front of her and the weird feelings rushing through her body. Finally, at the wild gestures Clay and Mrs. Garber were sending her, Ashley found her voice although her mind was still totally blank. Grabbing Spencer's hands, Ashley leaned close. "All I know is," she whispered, pushing every thought away and speaking from her heart, "you're beautiful."

She was doing great so far in the play, but this was the first line that had been totally nailed.

A silence drifted through the auditorium, in which Ashley was too caught up in Spencer's undeniable beauty, Spencer herself was blushing from all the attention, and neither girl knew what to do. Flailing his arms to get her attention, Clay desperately mouthed the word 'song' over and over again.

Finally, Ashley caught the signal and cleared her throat. "The dream," she continued thickly, "Help me to remember. Will you sing for me?"

The beautiful blonde seemed to be in her own little trance at the moment, however, the first notes to the piano piece shook her right out of it, and she slowly stood to her feet. When the little piano intro was over, she entered right at her cue.

_"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…"_

And as the first words floated from her mouth and gently into the awaiting air, Ashley realized she had never heard such raw and amazing talent until that moment. She watched, rapt, as Spencer's voice traveled back and forth on the stage, each verse flowing perfectly into the next. The whole audience was enthralled with her lulling melody and her voice was the epitome of perfection. Ashley could feel something building up inside her. It wasn't anything unpleasant, it was just strange and alien to her.

Scratch that. She changed her mind. _Spencer _was the epitome of perfection.

_"So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands to pray. I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now that you're my only hope."_

The last note drifted out into the still air, and Spencer made her way back to Ashley. She continued humming and gazing at the brunette though half-lidded eyes, which made Ashley's senses go wild and the exhilarating energy pumping through her grew stronger and stronger, until…

Without a single hesitation, Ashley caressed Spencer's cheek and their lips touched gently. It was like no rough and needy kiss Ashley had experienced before, and although it lasted only for a few seconds at the most, she knew that the memory would be forever branded in her mind.

Slowly, Ashley pulled away from Spencer's sweet, warm lips and the audience exploded into applause and hollers. But as the curtain fell and the lights dimmed, none of them moved from their spots, and brown remained locked on blue.

Arthur glanced around worriedly and kept a steady beat of clapping. From the intense expression that Ashley had been wearing, he, Ashley's parents, and even Carmen knew that it wouldn't be just a kiss for either of the girls.

---

Ashley stood in front of the stage; hand buried in pockets. The people that were buzzing by her were everywhere, though she couldn't find the one person she was looking for. All of a sudden, a familiar rough hand found its way to her hair and ruffled it. She spun around to see her grinning father, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, you were amazing!" he exclaimed. "Who knew you could act, right?"

Ashley laughed, hugging her father back. "Yeah I know. But listen, there's something I gotta do so…" she trailed off, hoping he would get the hint.

"Oh." He winked at her. "I got it. Go have fun with your friends, but be back by ten, okay?" With a kiss on the forehead, he was gone.

Ashley looked around the room in search for Spencer. When she finally caught a glimpse of her blond hair, she made her way towards her. But suddenly, she got stopped by Clay.

"It was interesting how you did tonight, Davies," Clay called, raising his eyebrows.

The brunette sighed, not wanting a lecture. "I did my best, okay?"

"And your acting didn't suck that much," he teased, grinning and lightly punching her arm. while Ashley snorted and smiled nevertheless. "Take care."

But before Ashley could go any further, yet another person stopped and congratulated her. "Ms. Davies! What a transformation!" Mrs. Garber cried, "You were marvelous!"

"Thanks," she replied, half listening, and ran for the door, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Ashley!"

The young brunette flinched at the sound of the voice.

"What a fine performance," Christine complimented.

Ashley ignored her praise and looked harshly at her mother. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Your father told me about it," she explained, "and I thought we might get a bite to eat after the show."

"I'm not hungry," she replied flatly, and began weaving through the crowd.

Christine sighed, exasperated. "Ashley, you can't just walk away!" she called after her.

"You taught me how."

---

On the following Monday of the school musical, Ashley woke up and trudged through her morning classes as usual, and barely stayed awake for lunch. Things felt different for her. She couldn't exactly place it, but everywhere she went, Carmen and one of her friends would be whispering and giving the strangest looks. Ashley tried to ignore it the best she could, and when lunchtime finally came, she grabbed her tray glanced around the cafeteria, specifically skipping over her friends and right to an almost empty table—Spencer's.

Ashley rarely saw Spencer after the play rehearsals, except for a brief instant in halls. Either way, Spencer would ignore her and avoid speaking more than a civil 'hello.' Though both girls never knew about the second-glances in the hallways that were just a moment apart from being together. She looked exactly like she did before the play. Her hair was back in its place in a ponytail, and she was wearing her infamous light green sweater. Somehow, Ashley found her heart quicken up and the energy that had previously claimed her system returned when she saw Spencer sitting peacefully by herself, nose buried in a novel.

"Hey," she greeted and took a second to scrutinize the blond girl.

"People can see," Spencer responded in almost a singsong way, not taking her eyes off the book that was cradled in her graceful hands.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" Right after the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it and sighed. "So what's that you're reading?"

Spencer slowly held up her novel which read, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. "I'm reading all the books on Mr. Rothman's list of contemporary American authors," she explained

"How many books are there on the list?"

"A hundred but then there's also his British list and his European list."

"Is this all on _your _list? To read all these books?"

Spencer didn't answer and slurped on her juice box loudly, making the brunette sigh with exasperation and play with her fingers.

"Look, Spence, I'm trying ok?" she honestly told her. Leaning closer, she spoke softly to the other girl. "Maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe… maybe you inspire me," Ashley confessed with pure sincerity.

However, Spencer rolled her eyes and brushed her words off. "Sounds like bull to me," she snorted.

"Well it's not!"

Shutting her book, she stared intently into Ashley's eyes. "Prove it." Without another word, she stood from her chair and quickly left the cafeteria. Ashley sighed, frustrated, watching the blond walk away. She froze as an idea suddenly hit her.

This was why she didn't believe her. It was because she hadn't been trying. She too, got up and chased after Spencer. If it was the truth she wanted, it was the truth Spencer would get.

Tearing down the school's front steps, Ashley ran as fast as she could and called after the blonde, who ignored her and speed-walked through the campus. But when Ashley finally caught up with her, she shook her head and kept up her rapid pace.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend," Spencer exclaimed angrily, keeping her eyes focused on her car.

"Well I don't want to just be your friend!"

"You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you!" Ashley cried with frustration. "Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you!"

Spencer spun around and gave the brunette a questioning glare. "Now why would that scare me?" she demanded.

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your freaking telescope, or your faith!" Ashley cried, throwing her arms up in desperation.

Spencer's eyes narrowed. Spinning quickly, she headed for her car once more, not giving the brunette a chance to finish. But Ashley wasn't about to give up, and she had one more thing to say to her.

The truth. The truth for her actions, the truth for her reasons.

"No, you know the real reason why you're scared?" Ashley twirled the blond girl around and pulled her close, watching as her electric blue eyes widened. She relished the feeling of Spencer's sweet breath on her lips as she whispered, "It's cause you want to be with me too."

Spencer stood frozen in the brunette's arms for longer than she should have. Only her eyes were still moving; scanning Ashley's flawlessly beautiful face for a sign of sincerity. Of course that was all she saw in her expression, but she knew she couldn't give in. Her brow was furrowed and she bit her lip, as if she was silently debating inside. Suddenly, Spencer tore herself away from her embrace and escaped away in her car, leaving a confused and crestfallen Ashley behind, still waiting on the sidewalk.


	7. Firefight

_breathe4her: Are you even serious?__ God, you're like a _legend. _ How could I possibly not forgive you when I know you were probably too busy writing your amazing stories? Hell, I'm lucky you even decided to give this a chance. __So... this chapter goes out to you, for making us want to read Spashley fics forever (:_

_And thanks to everyone else. I really love all your sweet comments and feel like I don't even deserve half the things you guys say. Thanks so much._

**_-Chapter 7-_**

Two teenaged brunettes sat outside under the shade of a large oak tree. One of them was sprawled across the soft, perfumed grass, pen gripped tightly in hand and forehead scrunched up in thought. The other was leaning lazily against the tree, shifting through piles of CDs and sipping from a tall glass of iced tea. Her eyes brightened when she found the disk she was looking for. Clapping her hands cheerfully, she popped it into the stereo beside her and began doing the robot as Daft Punk's "Technologic" blasted through the speakers.

The other girl sighed and rubbed her temples gingerly. "Jeez, Ky, can we tone all that down just a notch? Some of us are actually trying to study."

Kyla rolled her eyes playfully. "You sure know how to bust a robot's move, but that's alright 'cause we'll get Club Ashley and Club Kyla started up with this," Kyla said and switched the disk with the first one in Ashley's backpack. She immediately stopped her dancing as slow acoustic guitar strumming filled the air and gave Ashley a look. "Uh, Ash, I know you're not feeling my hip-hop but…" she gestured to the boom box and laughed. "Exactly what the hell is this?"

Ashley shrugged and focused on her history notes. "Spencer lent it to me."

"Oh so now you're listening to _her_ people music?"

"Her people?"

"Yeah you know," Kyla snickered and casually swung her pen back and forth between her fingers. "Her bible-hugging, crucifix-wearing, 'honk if you love Jesus' people."

The older brunette's expression hardened and she gripped her pencil so tightly that she feared it might snap. "Spencer's not like that," she mumbled.

"Yeah well you know you get Carmen thinking that little lip action between you and Spencer was kinda real."

Ashley didn't say anything, pretending to be writing some important notes down and glancing sideways at Kyla. So she wasn't the only one.

And by her silence, Kyla could also tell Ashley was biting her tongue so she touched her arm lightly. "What's the matter with you, Ash?" Kyla asked softly. "It's like we don't even see you anymore."

Sighing, Ashley put her pencil down and played with Kyla's fingers. "Nothing's wrong, Ky. I'm just… over it. I'm sick and tired of doing the same old shit all the time."

Kyla shook her head. "This girl's changing you and you don't even know it," she declared.

"Carmen say that too?" Ashley muttered, rolling her eyes.

Letting go of her hand and biting her lip, Kyla looked away. "No," she murmured quietly. "I did."

---

Spencer Carlin sat on the porch, thinking.

It was a rather still night, the moon was full and round, and it was even sort of eerily quiet—the kind of night you see in a horror movie right before that innocent victim gets killed or turned into a vampire-zombie-wizard. Whatever kids were into these days. Though Spencer didn't find it frightening, if at all, she thought it was peaceful. Almost melancholy.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her arms. Spencer felt so confused, the feeling swallowed her up and took her rationality away. She knew that what happened at the play was far more dangerous than she thought it would be, but at the same time, she wished it could be true. And she loved her father to death, but it was times like these when she wished her mother was still there. The blonde let a sigh drift from her and ran her hand through her hair.

And as Spencer Carlin sat on the porch, thinking, Ashley Davies walked in front of her, an unfamiliar paper bag in one hand.

When Spencer heard the footsteps, she looked up, shocked to see the brunette that was causing all her internal conflict. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at Ashley, almost not believing who was standing right in front of her. "You," she said slowly.

"Me."

Both girls stared at each other, challenging the other to speak. Finally, Ashley reached out and held the bag to Spencer.

"What is it?"

"I got you something," was all the brunette said as Spencer took the bag in her hands.

"Thank you." Leave it to Spencer Carlin to be polite when she was trying to be angry.

Ashley smiled and tucked her hands into her pockets, getting ready to leave the porch. "So, I'll see you at school?"

Spencer nodded and a faint smile curled her lips as she opened the bag. Inside was a light pink sweater almost exactly like the green one she was wearing. She ran her fingers over the soft, downy fabric and inhaled the scent. It smelt like flowers and a hint of Ashley. Her heart swelled at Ashley's sweet gesture and she placed the sweater gently back into the bag just as her father came outside and took a seat next to her.

His hand was scratching his chin and he sighed, full of wariness. "Spencer, girls like that," he broke off and pointed to the direction from where Ashley's car was parked. "They have… they have expectations. I hope you know that the rules around here haven't changed."

The blonde nodded. "Fine."

"And I know you might not care what I think," the Reverend continued, "but you should at least care about God's opinion."

Spencer nodded again and smiled. "I think he would want me to be happy," she said truthfully, and shook her head when her father frowned. "Dad, it's just a sweater," she reminded him lightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to go in and make us some dinner, okay?"

Arthur said nothing and scratched the back of his head, feeling his shoulders sag with weariness. He glanced around the quiet porch, eyes drifting to the moon. And like every other night he since Paula had passed away, he wished she was still beside him.

---

"Damn! Spencer actually looked pretty hot in the play," Ethan whistled and flipped through the pictures from the musical.

Carmen just rolled her eyes. "She so did _not _look hot. Right, Jake?"

"Uh…" Jake looked between them but shook his head in the end. "No, I would have say that she looked hot in the play. Sorry, Carmers," he decided and bumped fists with Ethan.

The raven-haired girl fumed and turned to her locker. "Whatever."

Madison, who had been silently staring at the picture of Spencer the whole time, suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh my god! Guys, I have the best idea!" she exclaimed excitedly, and whispered into their ears, smiling as their eyes got wider and wider—her grin spreading onto their faces.

"Mads, you are a genius!" Carmen cried and hugged the Latina. "But who are we gonna find that's good with a computer?"

Ethan shrugged. "Well I think Glen took Computer Science one year."

"Good enough." Madison waved her hand impatiently and started searching for Glen. She called over her shoulder, "I'll find him and meet you guys at the library, okay?"

They watched her leave before heading towards the library. Jake glanced at the picture of Spencer and laughed. "Dude, this is gonna be epic!"

Carmen nodded eagerly in agreement. Once Ashley saw it, she would realize how wrong Spencer was for her and come running back to her real friends.

Well at least, she hoped.

---

Hiding deep behind bushes and shrubs, a pair of teenagers whispered to each other, watching the campus intently. When an old tan car pulled in to the parking lot, their eyes widened in excitement and they pulled out their cell phones.

The boy with the dirty-blond hair grinned and quickly whispered the signal to a girl to start passing fliers out as the other girl ran inside and took her station next to the water fountain.

As an innocent-looking, golden-haired girl stepped out of her car and locked the door, the group of friends held their breaths and watched, waiting for her to fall headfirst into the trap.

When the girl walked into the front doors, the two boys high-fived each other and ran to the cafeteria.

The show was about to begin.

"Oh hey Spencer!" a raven-haired girl greeted a little too cheerfully as she 'casually' saw the other girl passing by in the hallway and quickly moved beside her.

Surprised by this sudden confrontation, Spencer looked up like a doe in the headlights. "Uh, hey," she replied.

Carmen pretended to scrutinize her face to the point where Spencer felt like she was under a microscope. "You know what, Spencer? You would look so pretty if you knew how to do your makeup," she finally said, grabbing her hand. "Here, eat lunch with me today." And before Spencer could let out a single protest, Carmen dragged her to the quiet cafeteria. But once they made it there, Carmen immediately let go of Spencer's hand and nonchalantly picked up a flier, holding it up in front of her in shock.

"Oh my god, Spencer. Is this really you?" she asked mockingly, then smirked. "Wow, you clean up real good."

The blonde gasped, stunned. Suddenly, the quiet cafeteria turned overwhelmingly loud, and deafening peals of laughter echoed off of the walls. Spencer glanced around frantically; everyone was pointing at her and laughing, the same crude flier held in their hands. Glen and Madison were laughing the loudest, and at one point someone threw a wolf-whistle along with a greasy french fry at her.

That was it; she couldn't take it anymore.

Her knees weakened with defeat, and her vision blurred terribly as she nearly drowned in a sea of harsh taunting and earsplitting chortles. The room distorted in shape and she spun around quickly. As she tried to escape the cruel reality, she ran straight into the arms of a familiar person—no other than Ashley Davies herself.

Startled at the sight of Spencer's tears, Ashley's eyes darkened with rage. She glanced around the suddenly silent cafeteria, seeking the sole offender who had came up with this stupid conspiracy, whatever it was that made Spencer so upset.

Wrapping her arms protectively around Spencer's frail figure, she lowered her lips to the blonde's ear. "Look, Spence. This isn't about you, okay?" she whispered lovingly, voice quivering with anger. "This is about me."

Spencer nodded faintly and Ashley gently tore herself away from her, throwing her bag to the floor. Walking up to the first table, she snatched a flier away from Carmen's hands, disgusted at what she saw.

It was probably the most crudely fashioned attempt at a Photoshop that she had ever seen. A picture of Spencer's sweetly innocent face that was taken on the night of the play was poorly pasted on a random woman's body who was only clad in a skimpy bikini. At the bottom of picture were the words "The Virgin Mary" in big rough letters.

Ashley stood rigid as her body trembled with intense fury and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ash!" an obnoxiously smug voice called, and footsteps followed. She felt the flier being ripped from her hands and she snapped her eyes open, jaw tightening as she saw the blond boy. He held up the flier and smirked. "Now I know why you're keeping her locked up. Who would have thought this was underneath all that?"

In one quick, fluid motion, Ashley snatched the paper away from him and crumpled it up, throwing it at his feet.

Everyone held their breaths, waiting to see Glen's reaction. He took a breath himself and looked up.

"You know, that took me a long time to—" He never finished his sentence. Because before anyone could register what happened, Ashley's fist swiftly met the side of his face with a sickening crack.

Spencer gasped. Glen groaned. Madison let out a cry. And Ashley, still cool on the exterior, slowly turned around, stopping to pick her bag up.

"We are through, Davies!" She didn't even flinch at the voice shaking with anger and humiliation. "We are through forever!" Glen yelled, clutching the side of his face. "Do you hear me?"

He took the words right out of her mouth. The brunette ignored him along with everyone else, wrapping a protective arm around Spencer and leading her to her Porsche.

"Let's get the hell out of here." And they made their way as fast as they could to Spencer's house. By the time they were in front of it, the poor blonde was still shaking from the memory.

Gently, Ashley pulled her into her lap and folded her arms around her tiny waist. "Spence," she murmured into her ear. "God, I'm so sorry. Forget them. They're all animals." Spencer bit her lip, a bit dazed at the little space between them. She had never been this close to anyone before. The brunette tenderly placed a soft kiss on her temple as she calmed down a bit. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, closing her eyes against Spencer's soft skin. At the pace of Ashley's warm, comforting breath washing over her, Spencer stopped shivering so much and turned to look Ashley in her warm chocolate eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing her face against the brunette's. "Thank you for being so sweet." She gingerly took Ashley's bruised knuckles in her hand and frowned. "God, I'm so sorry."

Ashley smiled beautifully and even blushed. "It's totally not your fault, but... there is one thing I would like to ask you."

The blonde tilted her head and smiled back. "Sure."

"Will you go out to dinner with me on Saturday night?"

The smile slowly slid off of Spencer's face and she looked away. "Um… sorry, I can't go."

"Oh." Ashley brushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face and scrunched her eyebrows. She really wasn't used to being rejected, but she bet everything Spencer was with Clay Gordon. That kid had the hots for her ever since second grade. "Is there… is there someone—"

The blonde quickly cut her off. "Oh no. It's not that at all." She smiled warily and gently back at Ashley. "I'm just not allowed to date," she explained.

"Oh," she said again. Nodding slowly, Ashley sighed and weighed her options. But no matter what plan she could come up with, it all would have to end the same way.

She would have to ask for permission from the Reverend himself.


	8. With Me

_I'm sorry guys. I'm really trying to get my life back on track, and it might take me a while so I apologize if I don't update. Don't worry nothing that important is wrong, it's just stupid teenage drama. I'll do you a favor and spare you the details. _

_But to thank you for all the lovely reviews, there's lots of Spashley goodness ahead... for a while at least. Enjoy while you can(:  
_

**_-Chapter 8-_**

"Do not be deceived, for God shall not be mocked."

Arthur liked the sound of that. He nodded approvingly and scribbled some notes down. This was what he lived for, besides Spencer of course, where it was just him and his sermons all morning. The Reverend scratched his chin and cleared his throat, preparing to rehearse, when suddenly, a door clicked open then quickly shut. He slowly glanced up from the top of his glasses and frowned at what he saw.

A familiar young brunette, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"Can I help you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow while his gaze traveled to her bandaged hand.

"Uh yes, sir," she replied politely and even a little shyly. "I'd like to ask your daughter to dinner this Saturday."

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

The girl's dark eyebrows furrowed at his response. "With all due respect, sir, I ask you to reconsider."

"With all due respect, Ms. Davies, I made my decision," Arthur countered flatly, taking a sip of his water and picking his pencil back up.

Ashley looked down at her bandaged hand and bit her lip. Even though she felt hopeless, she wasn't about to give up on Spencer, not this time. Gathering up all her courage, she raised her head and stared straight at the Reverend. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't treated Spencer the way I should have, and I know she deserves way more than that. I'm just asking you for the same thing you teach us every day in Church." she pleaded softly, "And that's faith."

Arthur looked up and observed the determined, passionate girl who was just awkward and shy a moment ago. Even he could not doubt that she really cared about his daughter. He exhaled heavily and continued his gaze. "Have her back by ten."

Ashley broke out into a grin and immediately headed for her car outside, only remembering a rushed 'thank you!' when she was halfway out the door.

The Reverend sighed again and buried his head in his hands. "Forgive me," he whispered to no one in particular.

---

"I can't believe you got my father's permission!" Spencer exclaimed, still in shock, making Ashley grin the waiter led them outside of the restaurant.

"It was no problem, he was cool about it." Ashley responded modestly, taking a seat across from Spencer after kissing her cheek. "But I do have to admit my persuasion skills are fantastic."

Spencer almost laughed. "If you say so."

"Here are your menus," the waiter said, flashing them a cheesy, forced grin. "Would you lovely ladies like to start with something to drink?"

"Sweet tea, please?"

"Make that two."

Mr. Cheesy nodded and the grin came back. "Right away."

Spencer took this time to look at her surroundings; they were at a nice little cozy Italian restaurant next to the beach with candles lit everywhere. But no matter how romantic this place was, most of her attention was uncontrollably focused on gorgeous girl sitting across from her. Ashley was wearing a perfect blue button-down blouse with four buttons undone—just enough to be classy and just enough to leave a blush Spencer's cheeks—with a white tank top under. Her long, lean legs were shone off with a short silky black skirt. With her hair falling gently on her shoulders in soft, bouncy curls, and her eyes sparkling playfully, she looked even more breathtaking than usual, if that was possible.

No! The same annoying conscience screamed in her head. She shouldn't do this. But it was just so hard to stay away. Ashley was like Jupiter, and she was just some tiny asteroid getting sucked in to her irresistible pull. Uh, probably not one of her best analogies but it was true. Ashley was like the brilliant light on the porch and she was just the dumb, oblivious moth that would eventually dry up and—

"Spencer?" A velvety voice woke her from her trance. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked with an unsure smile.

The blonde blushed. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just… blank out a lot."

Ashley gave her the nose-crinkling smile. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

There goes that blush again. The blonde sighed inwardly. What was she getting herself into?

Thankfully, the tacky waiter came back with their sweet teas. "You ladies ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the chicken alfredo," Ashley said, handing him her menu.

"Can I get a spaghetti?"

The waiter nodded and jotted it down, heading back into the kitchen.

After a their meal and when Ashley was just finishing her strawberry cheesecake, Spencer looked shyly at the brunette, doing that adorable little thing where she tilts her head and stares up with her huge blue eyes.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ashley swallowed sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I don't dance."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Neither do I, I guess. Not usually in front of anyone."

Ashley quickly explained. "Well no, I mean that I _really_ can't dance."

"Everybody can dance; you can't be that bad," Spencer protested softly, "Please, Ash? Will you do it for me?"

The brunette sighed and reluctantly got up from her seat. How could she have said no? Spencer smiled giddily, grabbing a hold of Ashley's hand and leading her to the floor where they stood next to a handful of old couples. The blond placed her hands on Ashley's shoulders while Ashley fumbled around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Smiling gently, Spencer guided her hands so they rested on her slender hips and they danced along to the soft music.

"Oof." Spencer tried to repress, and the pain in her foot quickly ebbed.

"Sorry," the other girl apologized guiltily, "told you I was bad at dancing."

Despite the momentary ache, she grinned at Ashley's endearing awkwardness "Well in all fairness, you did warn me right?"

Ashley smiled shyly. "That's right." As they swayed to the gentle beat of the melody, Ashley took a breath and asked, "So, what's your number one?"

With an apologetic smile on her face, the blond girl slowly shook her head. It was too early.

"Ok…" Ashley sighed. "Well mine is to finally get out of this crazy city one day."

Spencer gave a slight nod and said, "I don't think getting out is a problem. It's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get there.

"What do you mean?"

"Well once you get out, you can practically do anything you want to."

She was right, and Ashley was awed. She had never thought about anything after high school. She didn't even know what she wanted to major in, or what job she would like. A slight frown formed on her face as fear suddenly took hold. Seeing the other girl's distressed expression, Spencer gently caressed her cheek and leaned her head against her neck.

"It's ok, Ash," she whispered softly against silken flesh. "You have a long time to think about it."

---

"Where are we going?" asked Spencer.

"Trust me, you'll see," was all Ashley would tell her as they drove further and further away from their neighborhood. Finally, when Ashley reached her destination, she hopped out of her Porsche and helped Spencer out. By now, the humid California air cooled down a bit, and Ashley had shed her button-down and was in her tank top.

"Hurry," she called excitedly, "Follow me!" Spencer obeyed, and they ran out about twenty feet from the car.

"Ok, stand facing me and put one foot over here," Ashley instructed as she pointed to the spot, "and the other over here."

The blonde girl looked up, smiling perplexedly. "What's going on, Ash? You're acting like a crazy person, and it's starting to scare me," she only half-joked.

The brunette wildly gestured to the _Welcome to Los Angeles _sign. "Well right now, you're straddling the city line," she explained.

"And…?"

Ashley smiled widely. "You're in two places at once."

She watched as the confused expression on Spencer's face slowly changed to one of excitement and her mouth formed an amazed grin as she let out a small squeal.

"Ash!" Ashley laughed adoringly as Spencer ran into her arms and they danced goofily together. After a while, the dancing slowly came to a stop, and Ashley tugged on Spencer's hand, silently leading her back to the car.

Digging around in her glove department, Ashley finally got out three shiny pieces of paper and held them up to Spencer. They were what looked like… stickers? Or something like that. Ashley's face lit up as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Ok, Spence," the brunette spoke with a serious expression. "Do you want a butterfly, a Mexican gangster, or a flower tattoo?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Ashley's cuteness. "Um… you decide."

Ashley squinted at them and looked back up. "Well I would give you the flower, but I'm not sure how your dad would feel about that one so…" she trailed off and picked up the butterfly ones, carefully choosing a bright blue one. "So where do you want it?"

Spencer blew the hair out of her eyes and thought for a moment. Then, she slid her blouse so that her left shoulder lay exposed, glistening deliciously in the moonlight. She pointed to it. "Right… here."

Swallowing visibly, Ashley nodded and slowly brought the tattoo to Spencer's shoulder, wetting it with a damp paper tower. After holding it for ten seconds, she gently peeled the paper off, leaving a gleaming little butterfly in its wake. Spencer craned her neck to see it better and smiled. "It's beautiful," she murmured, azure eyes dancing.

"Yeah," the brunette managed. Very lightly, Ashley pressed a soft kiss on Spencer's shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut when she relished the way her lips brushed over the silky skin like satin. _So are you._

---

The pier was quiet aside from the sound of the waves gently colliding with the shore and the faint clicks of crickets. A light breeze swayed by the two girls sitting on the dock, heads leaned on each other's and fingers intertwined in a small gesture of intimacy. The dark-haired girl gently kissed the other girl's hand as they watched the reflection of the moon dancing off the still surface of the water like a thousand white-hot needles. The blond girl shifted slightly in her girlfriend's arms and gazed into her caramel colored eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

Ashley smiled lightly and played with her fingers. "Go ahead."

Spencer took a breath. "How can you see places like this, have moments like this… and not believe?" she asked.

Shrugging, Ashley replied, "You're lucky to be so sure."

The blond said nothing for a while and looked away from Ashley, smiling as another breath of air blew their way. "It's like the wind," she finally explained. "I can't… see it, but I can feel it."

"What do you feel?"

"Wonder, beauty, joy… love," she looked back at Ashley. "I mean it's a little bit of everything." It was at that moment that Ashley felt like she was truly seeing Spencer, her entire soul, and not just her pretty face. Her heart felt like it might burst from swelling with exhilaration and she bit her lip, eyes darkening as she stared into startling aqua orbs.

It felt like years before their eyes broke apart, before Ashley had the courage to say what she had been wanting to say this whole time.

"I might kiss you."

Spencer's brow furrowed worriedly. "I might be bad at it," she admitted.

Ashley smiled adoringly and gently cupped her cheek. "That's not possible," she murmured softly before she closed her eyes.

And with the slightest of ease, their lips touched and caressed lightly, almost with tentativeness, but also with sweet intimacy. Ashley was the first to pull back, smiling as the sweet scent of Spencer's breath washed over her. Never in her whole entire life had she felt more alive, sitting at the still, quiet pond as she did at that moment.

Cradling her girlfriend's hands in hers, she smiled. "Spence, I love you…" Ashley confessed with all the heart and soul within her. Spencer just stood there and stared at Ashley with her wide deer-in-the-headlights eyes. Ashley laughed nervously. "Now would be a good time to say something."

The blonde said nothing but this time, she quietly leaned forward to press her lips against Ashley's again, her hands tangling in Ashley's hair as their tongues met for the first time. She smiled sadly. "I told you not to fall in love with me."


End file.
